


Two Faced Love

by CrankySewage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dwight TWD, Dwight x reader, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Survivor - Freeform, the saviors - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankySewage/pseuds/CrankySewage
Summary: You get taken to the Sanctuary. Home of Negan, leader if the Saviors.





	Two Faced Love

Your stomach growled angrily as you walked. You thought about the last meal you had, it wasn’t very good but it made your stomach feel emptier than normal. Food was hard to come by, especially with the three groups around here. The Saviors had most of it, or that’s what you were told. They were the big bosses around here.

You prefered to stay alone, it was easier on you. No one to catch feelings for that would in the end die. A house made its way into your vision, and you ran towards it. You stayed against the house, trying to detect signs of life, or walker activity. You made your way to the back door, and knocked. You didn’t hear anything, you assumed the house was empty. You pulled out your gun, it was a small hand gun, you didn’t what kind it was, you just found it and decided to keep it. 

You open the door, your gun aimed in front of you. You checked all the rooms and sure enough the house was clear. You made your way to the kitchen, steering clear of the fridge, and to the pantry. You opened it, and you mouth dropped. 

It was full to the brim of canned goods. Green beans, corn, mixed fruits, and so much more. You could have cried seeing all of that food. You grabbed a can of peaches and looked for a can opener, which you found in a nearby drawer. In a minute you were chowing down on those peaches and soon enough, you didn’t have any left. You sat back against the counter and sighed, your stomach was full. 

You decided to stay in this house for a while until the food ran out, which hopefully was a few days. After a well well deserved rest you went around the house, locking all the doors and windows and closing the blinds. You explored the house and found the master bedroom, sat on the bed, and passed out. 

\--

You had been staying at this house few a week or so, only leaving when you needed too. You found shampoo and conditioner, which you more than gladly used. Your food supply was still pretty good. You found a few books to read, and you honestly couldn’t wait to read them. You grabbed a pretty thick one and sat on the couch and started reading. 

About a quarter into the book you heard the sound of a car. You shrugged it off and continued until you heard it pull into the drive way. You peeked through the blinds, and seen a truck full of men getting out.

“Crap..” You muttered, You quietly made your way to the hallway, pulled down the stairs to the attic and climbed up. You pulled the up, leaving a little gap so that you could get out when they left. You went to the back corner and sat, listening for the men to get inside. 

The front door slammed open against the wall. You heard a few of them make their way in. 

“Hey Simon! Check this shit out. I think someone’s been here!” You tensed up, your whole body went cold. 

“Well shit. Look around and see if you find someone. Y’all know what to do.” Simon, or, that’s who you think is talking says. You can hear them walking around down stairs. Minutes pass as they search. You hear another car pull up. 

“Ah, Negan. I didn’t think you’d show up! I’m having them search the house, it looks like someone has been here recently.” It sounds like the guy, Simon, who was ordering the guys around earlier. 

“Well god damn Simon! If I knew you had this I would’ve stayed home.” A deep voice boomed. “What all have they checked?” They seemed to be in the hallway. 

“Well, Negan sir, we’ve checked all the rooms, and we can’t find anything.” He paused, “I think they may have ran off when they heard us pull up.” You let out a quiet sigh. They were quiet. 

“Did you check the attic?” The deep voice said. Your heart stopped. 

“Well no.. we were just about to.” 

You heard the string to the stairs getting pulled and the stairs coming down. “Gavin get up there and check.” You heard someone making their way up the stairs, each step thudding hard on the wooden stairs. 

A flashlight made its way into the darkness, the man was now in the same room as you. He looked around the attic, and then his way toward you. Your breathing got heavier each step he took toward you. 

“There’s someone up here boss!” He yelled down the stairs. He looked at you, you looked at him and scooted away. He reached for you and you jumped away. 

“Please no!” You screamed. You dodged him again. He grabbed you arm and shoved you on the ground pinning both arms behind your back.

“Pretty little thing aren’t cha’?” You tried to wiggle away and he put a knife against your cheek and pressed it hard into it. More footsteps made their way up the stairs. 

“Get off of her now, that ain’t no way to treat a lady.” The deep voice from before stated. Gavin let go and stood up. You scooted away and put your hand to you cheek. It was wet and sticky.

“Now young lady.. I need you to come with me if you want to live. You don’t have a choice in the matter.” He smiled, his teeth were so white. “My name is Negan.”


End file.
